Taken Care Of
by specsO-O
Summary: My title is awful, ignore it. This is a Klaine D/s story, and I ask that you read it before making assumptions, because while they're in a very serious D/s relationship, this first part  It's a two-shot.  focuses more on the trust and dynamic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first part of a two-shot. The warnings are for the whole story, and most of them occur in the second chapter. I'm posting this as complete now because the next chapter is supposed to be mostly smut, I figured this could stand alone.**

**So, this isn't really like anything I've ever written before. You see, I've been reading all of these amazing d/s fills over on the glee kink meme, so I decided to fill a prompt relating to Klaine d/s. Here's the thing. I'm not into violent 'you little slut/you little whore' d/s. I have no problem with it, but it's not exactly something I can picture with Kurt/Blaine. (I know I'm like the queen of unrealistic Kurt/Blaine, but I tried not to be with this.) I think the emotional side of d/s is a really beautiful, amazing thing. So I tried to write it. Now, I've never actually been in a d/s relationship. (I'm a lesbian from a small town in Georgia. It's an acomplishment for me to even be in a relationship.) BUT. If I were, this is what it would be like. Only with less penis.**

**Anyway. **

**Background info: This should take place late season three. Blaine's at McKinley, and he and Kurt are in an established D/s relationship, with Blaine as the Dom and Kurt as the sub. Blaine's also on the football team. I imagine him as a wide reciever, but that's not really important. There is a bit of what could be considered public humiliation, though Blaine isn't the cause of it and it isn't used as a kink. The warnings: **

**Heavy D/s: They tone it down at school, but behind closed doors it's TPE. (That means total power exchange. I learned that recently.) Note that I don't mean heavy D/s as if it were violent, just that it's more of a lifestyle for them then a bedroom game.**

**Man Sex: Blaine=top, Kurt=bottom. I feel like I should mention this, because I'm not a fan of bottom!Blaine (no offence to anyone who is, but it's just not something I can get in to) and I don't like reading a story and getting in to it and then finding out Blaine bottoms. I think it should be a rule that gay smut writers warn who the top or bottom is, or if they switch. I haven't exactly written the second part yet, so I'll warn for any forms of kinkery at the top of it. (You guys can make suggestions, if you like.)**

**So, feel free to tell me if this sucks or not. I don't think it's awful, but I don't want to post it on lj as a fill unless I know the OP will like it. If you see anything that needs cutting or expanding, feel free to tell me.**

It's common knowledge that Kurt and Blaine have a special relationship. There's not only the fact that they're two high school boys, but the fact that they are so open about it. This might not have been surprising if they lived in New York, or California, or somewhere where homosexuality in general is more accepted. But they attend school at McKinley High, located in Lima, Ohio, and their peers are not nearly as accepting as they should be. So, the fact that they seem to almost always be together, whispering to one-another and holding hands, and sometimes even indulging in a swift kiss to the other's cheek is both surprising and dangerous. Their fellow glee clubbers try to look after them, and they're honestly doing a good job, though Blaine always insists it isn't nessecary. (He hates the assumption that just because he's smaller than most of the other boys he is incapable of taking care of himself and his boyfriend. He also has the sneaking suspicion that Finn and some of the others think that his gay status automatically means he isn't able to punch anyone or engage in any form of violence other than hair-pulling. He knows they aren't trying to be offensive or anything, but that doesn't mean it isn't.)

That's not what makes them so special though. What makes them special is how much they completely trust each other, and the amount of faith they have in their relationship. It always surprises their friends when they talk about their future, about how they're going to go to New York, and how they'll each double major, because the entertainment industry is tough to break in to, and they want to have back up plans to ensure that they don't end up living in a crappy apartment doing comercials and yelling at one another every five seconds. It surprises Kurt and Blaine, how odd it seems to everyone. (Well, everyone besides Quinn, who always looks at them in approval when they casually mention any plans they're making.) It doesn't really concern them though. Kurt and Blaine are in love. Not silly, high-school puppy love either. Their bond runs deeper than that. They complete each other, and are halves to a whole. It's obvious to them that they'll always be together, because really, it's not like you can do any better than you're other half, now can you?

Still, their friends don't know their relationship like they do. Kurt and Blaine aren't extremely private people, but they aren't stupid. There's no way people would understand their relationship in it's entirety unless they had experienced the same, and, based on the amount of relationship jumping the other members of the New Directions did, it was highly doubtful any of them had ever had anything close to what they had.

Kurt and Blaine's trust for one-another wasn't something that could be easily wavered. Kurt trusted Blaine completely. He knew that Blaine would never hurt him intentionally, and that he'd do anything and everything in his power to take care of Kurt and keep safe. Blaine trusted Kurt completely. He knew that no matter what, Kurt would tell him if something was wrong, regaurdless of whether or not Blaine could fix it, and that no matter what, Kurt was his.

They had taken their relationship slowly, knowing from very early on that they loved each other and that there was no point in rushing what probably shouldn't be rushed. It had been halfway through last summer when Kurt called Blaine over to an empty house and a bedroom full of candles, nervously announcing that he was ready. It was two weeks later when Blaine first tied him to the headboard (gently, with soft scarfs that would be sure not to chafe), and a week after that when they decided to sit down and discuss the future of their relationship. The thing was, Blaine liked being the confident one in the bedroom, the one who had control and was simply allowed to take care of another person. He liked having power over Kurt, knowing he could easily abuse it, and that Kurt loved and trusted him enough not to.

Kurt liked being able to surrender all control, to finally have someone else take care of him, after the years of trying to take care of his father, to protect him from the bullying Kurt faced, it was nice to be able to tell Blaine everything and know that the other boy would handle it. He liked the security he felt because Blaine was in control. All he had to do was what Blaine said, and he didn't have to worry about doing anything wrong or that would end up embarassing either of them. He could just let go. So they let Kurt's want to submit and Blaine's want to dominate lead them to websites about d/s relationships. Some of them were frightening enough to make Kurt slam his laptop down, and some of them weren't enough. Eventually, they found a blog created by a couple in their first healthy d/s relationship. It was helpful. Not perfect for them in every way, but helpful enough to help the boys figure enough out to feel confident about moving forward in their relationship. They had rules they had agreed on as equals, and Kurt had chosen a safeword that Blaine had literally written on his hand, nervous that he might forget. (He got over that soon enough.) Blaine was to be completly in control when they were alone, though it was made very clear that he would stop immediately the moment Kurt said his safeword, and that Kurt had the right and duty to use his safeword if he needed it. It had been decided that Kurt would call Blaine 'Master' when alone, but never publically, as it would definately not go unnoticed. Blaine had insisted it be made a rule that he was never allowed to call Kurt anything overly degrading, and that any form of emotional abuse, even during a scene, was most definately out of the question.

They had added on a few rules as time passed and the need for ceartain rules became apparent. As they entered school, they had decided that they would still keep their dynamic, though they'd downplay it as much as they could, with Blaine being able to give orders at any time, but Kurt allowed to do whatever he'd see fit unless told otherwise. They found that this worked well, as it gave Blaine a thrill whenever Kurt would follow an order, and it made Kurt feel so special when he'd do whatever he was told and recieved a light squeeze to his thigh or a gentle kiss to the forhead accompanied by a warm 'good boy', whispered quietly so that none of their classmates would hear.

They never did anything to draw attention to themselves, of course. Blaine's orders would be simple things, like telling Kurt to retrieve a book for him from the library, or to kiss his cheek before he headed off to Spanish after walking Kurt to French. His rewards to Kurt were always meant to be unnoticeable too. The immediate reaction, the kiss or thigh squeeze always followed by Kurt's favorite compliment were meant to be discreet, and they obviously pleased Kurt. Blaine could take care of him more fully at home, after school, away from prying eyes. As showy as they both were, neither of them were fond of the idea of getting caught at school, or how rushed and dirty anything at school would have to be. No, Blaine's parents were never home anyway, and he wanted it to be special when they were together. Kurt's dad was perfectly happy to have Kurt spend time at Blaine's after school, having decided that they'd been together long enough to trust that Blaine wasn't a hit-and-run kind of guy. So they would play their little game quietly during school and glee club, just waiting to get home and just _be_.

Blaine usually waited a until a few minutes after Kurt left for Blaine's house to leave as well, so he'd be able to come home to Kurt ready and waiting. (He'd been nervous when he asked Kurt about it a few days before school started, and had been happy to find that Kurt was a fan of the idea, and liked the suspense of waiting for him.) He'd alway send Kurt a text a few minuted before Blaine arrived at his house, always reading either 'knees' or 'bed', depending on how he wanted Kurt to be positoned when he got home. He'd send 'knees' if he wanted his angel waiting on his knees by the door, fully clothed, and 'bed' if he wanted him lying in position on Blaine's bed upstairs, his face resting on his forearms and his ass presented with his knees tucked under him, completely devoid of clothes. Blaine picked up his phone, contemplating for a minute. He'd decided this morning upon waking up that he'd send 'bed', as he'd recently gotten a new toy for Kurt, and really wanted to try it out as soon as possible, planning on watching Kurt struggle to keep from coming until Blaine told him he could. (He wouldn't keep Kurt waiting terribly long; he wasn't cruel. Just long enough for him to become frustrated.) But that train of thought had been put on hold after Azimio and some of his buddies pushed Kurt down in the hallway when Blaine hadn't been there. He was still pissed at himself for that; it was all his fault.

He had been bored in Calculus, and, after making sure Kurt was done with his assignment, told his boyfriend to go retrieve the copy of The Phantom of the Opera he had forgotten to pick up yesterday while he checked over his paper. (Kurt will forever be miles above him in the ways of creative writing, but Blaine's always found calculus very easy, and it was the one thing Kurt found challenging. He loved helping Kurt study and checking over his assignments. It made him feel helpful and needed, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make Kurt's dreams come true, and graduating at the top of his class would ceartainly help that.) Between classes Blaine made sure he was always right beside Kurt, keeping an eye out for potential danger, but he had assumed that the other jocks would be in class. That was stupid of him, he thought bitterly. As if the same boys who were capable of hurting someone like Kurt were incapable of skipping.

He had noticed something was wrong the moment Kurt returned to class and took his seat next to him. After asking Kurt to tell him what was wrong (and then calling him out for lying when he responded with a very convincing fake smile and 'nothing' and demanding he tell him) Kurt had admitted that he'd been happily returning to class and had run in to Azimio and some other football players. Blaine made him promise several times that all the other boys had done was push him down, and had then spent several minutes trying to convince himself that pulling them both out of school so he could keep Kurt at his parents' house all day where he was safe wasn't an acceptable solution. He'd spent the rest of class in silence, hand placed firmly on Kurt's knee. They walked to lunch together, and Blaine had pulled him in to his lap as soon as they got to the table that Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittney, Santana and Mercedes were at, ignoring their raised eyebrows in favor of watching Kurt pick at his lunch with worrying eyes. Obviously the thing with Azimio was bothering him.

So, after several minutes, and first feeling mad at himself for being careless, and then annoyed that he'd have to cancel his plans, and then even madder at himself for thinking that at all, he'd decided to send 'knees', so he could pick up something on the way home and make sure Kurt ate before they did anything. It was his job to look after Kurt after all, and he took it very seriously. There was a very high chance that his boy would be too tired to do anything other then curl up in Blaine's arms and sleep if he went through with his orriginal plan, and Blaine didn't want to risk him missing two meals. No, he could wait a day or two before trying out the vibrator. He was just about to send the text when Rachel showed up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kurt always looked forward to getting his single-worded texts after school each day. Blaine was a wonderful Master, and never kept him waiting for long, always arriving about ten minutes after he sent Kurt his text, give or take a few. It was comforting, their routine. Kurt always knew what to do, and Blaine always seemed to know what he needed each day. It really was the relationship he'd always dreamed about. (More or less. It had the elements of trust and happiness he'd always wanted, anyway. Besides, Blaine totally looked like Prince Eric. And his five-year-old self had had <em>quite<em> a thing for Prince Eric.)

His phone buzzed, and he smiled happily to himself as he opened up the message. His happiness was lessened greatly when he read it.

_I'm so sorry, baby, but Rachel just told me that Mr. Schue called an after-school meeting that everyone has to go to. We'll have to wait another hour or two, so come as soon as you get this so we can try to hurry whatever he wants along. _

_I love you my angel,_

_Blaine._

Kurt makes a small dissapointed sound somewhere in his throat. He doesn't want to go to glee club, curse it all. He wants to spend the next eight-to-fifteen minutes waiting patiently for his Master to come home so he can let himself relax and be taken care of. That's really all it takes to make him happy. He just wants time to be Blaine's, he needs it, especially on days like today. (He may have sugar-coated his encounter with Azimio slightly. He just didn't want Blaine to worry.)

Damn Mr. Schue. Kurt can't help but think that he should announce after-school rehersals in advance, because it is rather rude to just spring stuff like this on your students. It's not like they'll get anything done; everyone will just be thinking about how they'd rather be spending their time. (Except for Finn, as he'll be busy alternating his staring between Quinn and Rachel.)

He sighs, being sure to lock the house on his way out. (Blaine had had a key made just for him, and gave it to him on a chain that he of course wears 24/7, even though Blaine told him he didn't have to. He always does though, because he knows Blaine secretly loves it.)

This better not be a waste of his time.

* * *

><p>All Rachel wants to do is help. Kurt has always been her biggest competition, her toughest critic, the first person to point out her faults. He is also the only one who actually understands her need for perfection, her need to do everything she can to help her become a star and ultimately get out of Lima. He understands why she was so hung up on Finn, why she still is, even though it's clear they'll never make it in the long run. Kurt isn't the one she sings <em>to<em>, but the one she sings _with_. Because Kurt understands her. Because, despite everything that occured between them in the past, he is her best, and sometimes only, friend.

All she wants is to help him, to make sure he doesn't make a mistake that could end up really hurting him one day. Kurt did the same for her by telling her to move on from Finn. So even if he gets mad, which, knowing Kurt, he will, she feels the need to do this. To protect him. That's what friends do, after all. She decided to help him out today. She purposely waited for Kurt to leave before she told Blaine about the glee rehersal she had told everyone she'd tell him about an hour ago. She had to seperate him from Kurt in order for her to properly state her concerns.

She didn't mean for it to turn out like this. It had started off fine, and she thought she adressed the topic well.

They had been in the chior room, everyone waiting on Blaine, Mike, and Tina, who had all left for him before word reached them. (Sam was absent, as his parents needed him to watch his siblings after school.) Rachel had kept sneaking glances out of the window, and had jumped out of her seat the moment Kurt she'd seen Kurt pull up. She quickly made up some excuse about needing to grab the music for a solo she wanted Mr. Schue to consider, and ran out of the room before anyone could even try to stop her. She'd met up with Kurt in the hallway, a bit closer to the chior room then she'd have liked, but still, he was alone, and this might be her only chance.

_"Kurt, I think it needs to be brought to your attention that Blaine is using you."_

He had stared at her, shocked, and his expression would have been funny if it hadn't been so concerning to her that her comment came as such a shock to him. She decided that he was having the reaction because he was in denial. Many abused partners were, she'd seen enough Lifetime movies to know that.

"Rachel, what? He's not, he'd _never_,"

"I know this might be hard for you to hear, and I promise not to let any anger you show towards me get to me personally, but it needs to be brought to your attention."

"Rachel, just, no."

She had sighed, realizing that it would take actual proof if she wanted him to believe her. She went to retrieve her notebook, which she had spent the last two weeks making notes concerning Blaine's controlling nature, from her locker, which was, conviently enough, right next to where they were standing. She opened up the notebook, looking at Kurt seriously.

"Kurt, I have evidence. Look, on Monday of last week, I heard him tell you to go get his football helmet from his locker, even though you were both standing right down the hall from his locker. He just stood there and watched you." Kurt tried to cut her off, but she ignored him. It was for his own good, after all. "And then on Friday, you said you'd have a double sleepover with me, Tina, and Mercedes at my house on Friday and Mercedes' on Saturday, but after I saw you talking to Blaine, you suddenly couldn't go! He's controlling you Kurt, can't you see that? He's going to icolate you from all of your friends, and then he's going to become abusive once you feel like you don't have anyone to turn to! I've read about abusive relationships Kurt, and this is how they start out. You have to break up with him before things go to far!"

Kurt stood there in silence for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and looking Rachel right in the eyes.

"Let's make one thing very clear," he began, his voice quiet but unwavering. "I will never, ever, break up with Blaine. I appreciate your concern Rachel, and I understand that you're trying to look out for me, but you're not in the relationship, and you don't have the right to question or critisize it. I will continue to be with Blaine for as long as he'll have me."

In retrospect, Rachel knows she should have given up at that point, but she completely panicked. She couldn't let Kurt get hurt by staying with Blaine. So she went for what she thought would be an easy way to make him come to his senses.

"I looked up to you, Kurt. You were always so strong, so proud of who you were. You never used to get anyone have a say on who you were or how you acted. Finn said your dad was proud of that too. What do you think he'd say if he saw the way you bowed down to everything Blaine told you to do? Do you think he'd be proud, Kurt? Most fathers wouldn't be."

A slap rang out through the hallway. Rachel looked at Kurt, a few quiet tears slipping down his face as he looked at his hand in shock. Then it hit her. (No pun intended.)

He'd slapped her. Kurt had slapped her and all she'd been trying to do was help him. She was suddenly furious.

"What's you problem? All I tried to do was help you and keep you safe! I expected you to be angry, but I didn't think you'd ever do that! You know what, I hope Blaine shows you his true colors and beats the crap out of you, because-"

"Enough!"

They both turn to see Blaine, obviously furious, his eyes blazing as he glared at Rachel.

"Do not _ever_ talk to him like that again."

Rachel turned on him, crossing her arms across her chest. His voice had been really very frightening, but Rachel Berry was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Don't tell me what to do. I've seen the way you treat him. He's my friend, and I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

His voice was quieter when he responded, and held a dark undertone that somehow portrayed what she said was amusing, but he didn't find it funny. It was like his voice would have been a humorless laugh, were such a thing possible.

"You aren't, are you? And what makes you think you're the best person to be protecting him? Last time I checked, you had him crying in a deserted hallway."

She turned back to Kurt, taking in the way he was biting his lip to keep quiet and hastily wiped his eyes when he noticed them both looking at him. Oh _God_ she felt like a bitch.

She turned back to look at Blaine, unable to take the sight of Kurt anymore. He was staring at Kurt, and his entire expression had softened considerably. So maybe he wasn't going to end up as an abusing partner. He was still damn controlling, and she intended to keep an eye on him. Still, the way he was looking at Kurt made her feel a bit unsure about her judgement of him.

He turned to her again, his jaw clenching a bit; he was obviously trying to control himself.

"Tell Mr. Schuester that Kurt and I are leaving, and that we might not be attending glee practice tomorrow."

He didn't wait for her to answer, but went instead to Kurt, tugging on his arm gently and putting a hand on his lower back to lead him away.

Rachel stood unmoving as she watched Kurt lean in to him as they made their way around the corner.

Yeah, she might need to do some apologizing tomorrow.

**AN: So that was the first part. I'll post the second part once it's written. I'm sure they're all a bit out of character, though I tried to make them as close to canon as I could, considering the events that had to happen in order for the prompt to be filled. (I did set this a few months in to the future specifically so Kurt and Blaine would have had time to develop in to their respective roles. It might not have been long enough, but I thought it would be better then having them show up one day and randomly sinking in to their dynamic.)**

**I tried to make it clear that Blaine is just as responsible of Kurt as Kurt is obedient to him, so tell me if that wasn't coming off clearly, or if it seemed forced.**

**I really, really liked writing this, so after I finish the actual fill I might write a few one-shots of very loving Klaine D/s, if you all seem to like it. I was thinking of writing the sleepover Blaine told Kurt to cancel, (I intend to have it be for honerable reasons.) and one where Mr. Schue watches some form of bullying happen to Kurt or denys him a solo because of his gender, and Blaine stands up to him.**

**I also might write the scene mentioned earlier with the vibrator, but I don't know. You all can prompt me if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long guys. Just, my girlfriend's family just decided that I'm the cause of her 'homosexual tendencies' and that she has to spend the entire summer back at her grandparents' house in Michigan far, far away from me and the rest of our little gang. On top of all of that, which is depressing enough, my father, who I have not seen since I was a seven year old child, decided to tell me he wished he knew me. He was never not aware of my phone number or adress; He was just too lazy to bother with me.**

**Anyway, that wasn't really important to any of you; I just hate not explaining myself. That's why my author's notes are always ridiculous.**

**Note: This is super-short. I haven't finished writing the actual sex, and while that probably won't be very long either, I wanted to see what you thought of how Blaine handles the situation. BUT I PROMISE I'LL WRITE IT. Soonish even. **

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent. Blaine stroked Kurt's thigh lightly, in a way that was really more comforting then erotic.<p>

As soon as Blaine had closed the door to his house, Kurt dropped to his knees, holding his collar unceartainly. Blaine smiled, and reached down to gently pry the collar from his hands. Kurt's expression immediately changed from one of unceartainty to one of panic. Blaine smiled softly.

"Relax, angel," he mumbled. "I just wanted to put it on myself for once." He gently unbuttoned the first few buttons on Kurt's shirt so that he could bear the other boy's neck, and made sure the collar was fastened securely. He smiled, and trailed his hand up from his collar to his boy's cheek. He chuckled softly as his Kurt nuzzled slightly in to the touch. "That's my boy."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine kissed his forhead softly before straightening himself up.

"Stay put, angel," he ordered, his voice firm, yet loving.

"Yes, Master," Kurt agreed submissively, looking down. Blaine noticed the slight tremor run through his boy's body, and his gaze softened. Kurt craved contact, but he didn't trust many to give it to him. He used to flinch whenever Blaine would rest his hand on his shoulder, back when they first met. After they started dating, and then later started this, Kurt became much more affectionate over time. He probably just wanted to be touched, in any way, but he really needed to wait. There was, however, no need to stress him out after the confrontation with Rachel.

"I won't be but a minute, sweetheart. I'm just going to get you something to eat."

Kurt visibly relaxed.

"Yes Master."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of rustling around in the kitchen, Blaine returned to the front room, and went to casually sit on the couch. He placed a sandwich and crackers (those weird veggie-enhanced things Kurt likes) on the coffe table, before finally calling out to his boyfriend.<p>

"Come here, Kurt."

Kurt did as he was told, crawling over quickly and placing himself at Blaine's feet. Blaine smiled down at him, stroking his hair and pressing his face down lightly to rest on his knee.

"I want you to eat something, and no arguing, because you haven't eaten anything all day. That's not safe you know, especially considering how tiny you are. Then we'll talk."

Kurt bit his lip, more then likely to stop himself from protesting.

"Yes, Master."

"That's my good boy," Blaine said proudly. "Get off your knees until you've finished. The hardwood can't be good for them for too long."

Kurt obeyed immediately, earning him a gentle peck to his temple. Blaine grabbed a magazine and pretended to look at it while Kurt ate. A few minutes later Kurt turned to look at him shyly, and Blaine looked up over the magazine with a raised eyebrow.

"Done?"

"Yes, Master."

Blaine smiled.

"Alright then. Go put your plate in the sink."

"Yes, Master." Kurt picked up the plate, before looking towards the kitchen unceartainly. "Um, Master..."

Blaine chuckled darkly.

"You can walk, angel."

Kurt blushed, before getting up and hurrying to follow instructions. When he returned, he sat on his knees in front of Blaine. Blaine tipped his chin up so that they were face-to-face.

"I love you," Blaine stressed, looking in to his eyes. "I love you, and I love the way you give yourself up to me every day. It's hard for you to give up control, baby, I know. It's brave of you, and there's nothing weak about it. This," he gestured to the two of them, "is not a way for me to manipulate you. It's because it makes us feel good to be like this. I like taking care of you as much as I can, and I know you like having someone take care of you. I just, please don't let Rachel get to you. She has no idea what she's talking about."

Kurt sighed, relaxing on his knees.

"I'm not...I know there's nothing wrong with, with us. I'm just worried about her telling everyone. I mean, she's not the best secret-keeper." He finished his sentence quietly, his voice shaking. "I don't, I don't want everyone to know about us. Not because I'm ashamed...well, maybe a little because I'm ashamed, but mostly because they won't understand." He suddenly looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. "What if Finn tells my dad, and he won't let me see you anymore? Then what, Blaine? I can't, I can't just not have this anymore. I need this, I'll go insane without...Blaine I'll die."

Blaine sighed, gently pushing Kurt's head back to its place on his knee and stroking his hair. Kurt was a drama king through-and-through, but he did have a perfectly reasonable fear behind it.

"Kurt, I promise you, I'm not going to let that happen. Nobody is going to come between us, understand?"

Kurt sniffled against his leg.

"But how are you-"

"Shh," Blaine cut him off gently. "Hush. It's my job to protect you, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then trust me. I'll take care of it." He leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's forhead, smiling when Kurt sighed contently in response. After a moment, Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's hair, and Kurt looked up at him expectantly. Blaine frowned lightly. "Are you up for anything sexual today?" He normally wouldn't ask, but today probably called for him to be extra careful. Kurt blushed lightly.

"I am, Master."

Blaine smirked.

"Good. Go wait for me on the bed, alright? Same position as usual. No clothes."

"Yes, Master."

Blaine smiled, returning his attention to his magazine, only glancing up to admire Kurt's ass once as the other boy crawled out of sight. (Self-control is something he prides himself on.) He waited a full five minutes before heading to his room as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you guys. I present the final chapter to this humble fill. I do think I'll do a few one-shots centered around this relationship eventually.**

**Warnings:**

**Spanking: Don't freak out. It's not a punishment. Because that wouldn't be a good idea at all, what with the timing, and I've decided that Kurt has a bit of a pain kink. Blaine does it to put him in to subspace, because I think he needs to be in subspace for relaxation/calming purposes.**

**Man Sex: Again, top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, but not actual anal sex. I don't know if it counts as top/bottom if there's no anal sex, but it's implied that those are their typical positions. Everyone start warning positions on your gay sex stories. (I was actually going to have anal sex in the story, but it ruined the flow.**

**Rimming: I know it squicks some, so I decided to warn for it.**

**Blowjobs: I was warning everything else, so I figured I might as well. On a random note, did you know that if you PM someone and use the term 'blowjob' it gets turned in to two little astricks? But it lets you cuss...**

**I'll just get on with the story now.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped in the doorway of his room, taking a moment to admire the view. Kurt's ass sticking up, vunerable, always caused him to feel wave after wave of incredible emotion. First was pride. After all, who wouldn't be proud to have a boyfriend that was as astonishingly gorgeous as Kurt?<p>

Pride would soon transcend to possessiveness, because there was no way that he'd ever allow anyone else the honor of seeing his boyfriend like this, not ever. Nobody would ever get to see his boyfriend presented to them like this, just waiting for whatever was decided would happen to him.

Then it changed to determination. He wanted to chose wisely, to make sure that Kurt was given _exactly_ what he needed. Kurt trusted him, trusted him so much. Blaine was never going to do anything to ruin that.

Kurt whimpered from his position on the bed. Blaine chuckled, and moved to sit next to him, his body warm against Kurt's side. He calmly reached out and began stroking his hand up and down Kurt's back lightly for a moment, making sure Kurt was truely comfortable with this. When he didn't flinch or jump, Blaine decided to go ahead. He reached over to his bedside table, removing a few magazines before pulling out the box he kept with their most-used toys. (He had more of course, burried amongst the junk in his closet.) He removed a small leather strap, and brought it to Kurts lips.

"Open up, sweetheart." He gently placed the strap in Kurt's mouth, smiling at his boyfriend's wide eyes. He brushed the bangs back from Kurt's forhead, giving a reassuring kiss to his boy's temple. "I don't want this coming out of your mouth until I take it out, understand? Not unless you need to safe-word."

Kurt nodded.

"Good boy," Blaine murmered against his ear, before moving back behind Kurt. He had to stop himself from breaking in to a grin when Kurt shivered in delight at the compliment. "Now then, back in to position, baby. Stick that ass up." He punctuated the statement with a quick slap to Kurt's ass. He didn't even bother to stop the self-satisfied smirk he got when Kurt obeyed immediately, dropping his head to rest on his hands and arching his back slightly to give Blaine the best acess he could.

Blaine dropped kisses at the base of Kurt's spine, before slowly leaning down to breath hotly over his hole. Kurt shuddered, and Blaine pinched his thigh lightly.

"Try to keep still, angel. You know I'll stop if you can't control yourself." He returned his attention to Kurt's entrance, licking over it once before plunging his tougue in roughly. He circled around, slowly tracing a few vowels before he began fucking his boy with his toungue harshly. He didn't worry about hurting Kurt, not really. His boy usually used a finger on himself before coming to the house, unless instructed not to. Besides, Kurt enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure. It heightened the sensations of whatever Blaine was doing, and he loved being able to feel what Blaine had done to him even after it was all over. Actually, speaking of pain...

"Kurt honey," Blaine asked, wiping his chin as he sat up. "I know spankings are usually reserved for the weekend, but you've been such a good boy today. I think you deserve a nice one, don't you?" He pulled Kurt up to his knees, and pushed at him so he'd turn around. Kurt kept his head down, but Blaine could see the way the edges of his lips were turned up slightly in happiness. Blaine placed himself so that his legs hung over the edge of the bed from the knee down. He turned to Kurt expectantly.

Kurt practically flung himself over Blaine's lap, much to his boyfriend's amusement.

"Eager, aren't you?" he asked, rubbing his hand in circles on Kurt's lower back. "Good." He brought his hand down, smirking when Kurt moaned a bit around the strap stuffed in his mouth. He slowly created created a rytham, spanking Kurt relentlessly with barely a second between each smack, being careful to give equal attention to every inch of Kurt's ass cheeks and the tops of his thighs. He waited until Kurt's muffled moans and exclaimations had turned into the barely audible whimpers that he knew meant his boy was well out of it, before calmly reachind down to remove the strap from his mouth, pulling it out slowly as Kurt turned his head to look at him with glassy eyes.

"I'm going to take you just a bit higher, alright love?" Kurt opened his mouth lazily.

"Mmkay. I mean, I mean yes, Mas-"

"Shhh," Blaine cut him off gently. "It's fine, baby, I understand. You just relax, know I've got you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss between Kurt's shoulder baldes. "Now then, I think a nice, even twenty should do."

Kurt moaned in agreement, and Blaine brought the strap down, right across the underside of his ass. It would hurt more then usual, what with Kurt's spit making it wet, but Kurt would be the last to complain. Blaine actually had to set the number to ensure that he'd not under-do it. It was really loud, and Kurt's skin turned pink really easily, so he tended to want to quit earlier then he should. But that wasn't what Kurt needed, and Blaine was determined to give him what he needed. Even though he was in charge, everything that they did was ultimately determined by Kurt's needs.

When he had finished giving Kurt the spanking, he dropped the strap to the floor, before rubbing gently at Kurt's thouroughly reddened ass. He waited a moment for Kurt to regain control of his breathing, before gently lifting the lighter boy off of him and laying him down on the bed on his back. Kurt whimpered when his ass hit the bed, but Blaine ignored it, crawling up and straddling Kurt's chest. He ran his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair, murmuring softly.

"Hush baby, I'll do all the work this time. Just open up that pretty little mouth for me."

Kurt opened his mouth, looking down and watching as Blaine released his cock from his jeans. Blaine scooted up, and led his cock between Kurt's plump, pink lips. After easing himself all the way in until Kurt's nose was nestled against his body, he spent a moment caressing Kurt's face until he relaxed his throat. Then, without warning, he pulled out and plunged back in. He fucked Kurt's mouth roughly, not halting for a moment and enjoying the vibrations Kurt made by moaning around his cock.

"That's my good boy, taking everything you're given. I know how much you love this, angel, you're moaning is clue enough. My perfect little cocksucker, but only mine, nobody else's. Mmm, God, I'm going to come. Look how fast you're getting me to come, baby. Such a good boy..."

Blaine came deep down Kurt's throat, not even giving Kurt the option of swallowing.

After he came down from his orgasmic high, he tapped Kurt's cheek, signaling the other boy to open. He tucked himself back in to his pants, before moving down so that he was faced with Kurt's cock. He kissed at Kurt's hips and thighs, sucking little marks and making sure Kurt was desperate, whimpering and squirming before ghosting his mouth along his shaft. Kurt shivered at the feeling, and Blaine smirked lightly, looking up at Kurt's flushed face.

"Now, I don't suppose this will take very long, will it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, Master. I wouldn't think so."

Blaine grinned, sticking his tougue out to run along his boy's cock. Kurt's gasp was very encouraging, so without any more delay, he engulfed Kurt's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Oh," Kurt sighed happily. "Thank you, Master."

Blaine hummed, twisting his tougue around his boyfriend's throbbing sex. A moment later, he pulled back, and crawled up Kurt's body to kiss and bite at his neck. He reached a hand down to pump Kurt's erection, while continuing to make the largest hickey he could at the base of Kurt's neck. Once he was satisfied with the large, dark mark, he leaned up to nip at the smaller boy's ear.

"You can come now, baby. Come for me."

Kurt obeyed, sending his load all over Blaine's hand and his own stomach. Blaine pumped him through his orgasm, stopping only when Kurt whined from his sensitivity. Blaine raised his cum-covered hand to Kurt's mouth, waiting patiently until Kurt got the idea and pick his head off the pillow and lick his hand clean. Blaine smiled at him, and gave his lips a quick peck before reaching over to his bedside table to grab the pack of baby wipes he kept there for such occasions.

After cleaning Kurt up, Blaine lay back on the bed and opened his arms invitingly.

"Come here."

Kurt was immediately in his arms, burying his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled contently, running his hand up and down Kurt's arm absently. They settled in to a comfortable silence, both too tired to do much besides cuddle drowsily. Blaine did break the silence for one moment to issue a last order before they went to sleep.

"Hey, angel?"

Kurt turned a bit in his arms so that he could look at his face.

"Yes, Master?"

Blaine smiled, tapping his fingertips against the rather large mark he'd made earlier.

"I'm of course willing to allow you a scarf for when we're around those ignorant jocks, so as not to encourage them to say something," he growled a bit, squeezing Kurt, before regaining composure. "But I hope you know that you'll be expected to show this off during glee club."

Kurt smiled dreamily, settling back against Blaine's chest.

"Anything you want, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for smut! I'm not too sure about the ending (I'm much better at cliffhangers then I am at resolving anything) but other then that I like this story.<strong>

**Also, I've never actually used a leather strap, so I did a bunch of google research. Apparently they sound a lot worse then they actually are, so that's why Blaine gets nervous with the sound.**

**Ok, so, thoughts? And one-shot ideas. Perhaps you'd like something explained about the D/s relationship through Klaine porn? Ask away.**


End file.
